The Engagement
by headmistressofhogwarts
Summary: One-Shot Draco Malfory is about to propose, but to who?
1. Default Chapter

The Engagement

By theheadmistressofhogwarts

A very handsome young man walked down a very tidy street with mid – sized, tidy houses and perfectly groomed lawns. On the outside, he was wearing his signature smirk but on the inside, he was scared. That's right, he, the great Draco Malfory, was scared. Scared that his angel, the very reason for his existence, would reject him. He thought about when he first realized he was in love with her. It was at the end of their sixth year at Hogwarts, when she faced and defeated the Dark Lord on her own. After that, they became best friends, though his father still tried to kill her. Catching a glimpse of the address he was looking for, he hurried across the street. As he walked up the driveway, Draco thought about the things he had to do just to his foot in the door. First he had to buy a stupid muggle company that made doorknobs or….. Was it drills? He didn't care either way. Then he had to pretend to be interested in what the muggle supervisor did (which was very hard) and finally, he had to worm his way into an invitation to dinner at the muggles' house. So now he was standing at the door with an engagement ring hidden in the pocket of his well-tailored muggle suit.

" Hello, Mr. Malfoy sir," a horsy – looking woman said as she opened the door. "May I take your coat sir?" a very fat boy asked Draco, in a falsely cheerful tone. "I suppose," said Draco, relucently handing the boy his coat. So this is what her muggle family is like, Draco thought, They're so insufferable, how does she stand it? And where is she? "Mr. Malfoy, sir," a very thick man with no neck, greeted him," how well you look today." Does the whole family brown nose? Draco thought. But he was beginning to get anxious. What if she wasn't home? Or worse yet, what if she was with Weasel? He was about to have a nervous breakdown, when he noticed a figure standing in the shadows. Harry! He thought joyfully. That idiot, Vinny or … was it Victor? Was talking to him, so he reluctantly turned one eye to the muggle. " And I told him, I said, it's a bit not a bite!" the big muggle said, laughing uproarsily. Draco laughed along with the muggles, not having a clue of what the hell they were laughing at.

After pretending to actually care what the hell the muggles were talking about for over 15 minutes, Draco and the muggles sat down to eat. Looking around for Harry, he suddenly remembered all the rumors he heard about them starving her.

He could feel his blood begin to boil. Don't blow this, he thought trying to calm himself down, You don't want to go to Aracaban for killing muggles, no matter how much you they deserve it. Deciding he couldn't what any longer (without killing the muggles), Draco excused himself to go to the bathroom. Once he was out of sight, Draco made a quick turn and followed Harry to her room.

Looking around, he couldn't help but notice how shabby her room was. "You sleep here?" he asked, incredulously. " Well, I try to keep it clean," she replied, slightly embarrassed. Draco couldn't believe they actually made her live like this, and worse yet, she lets them! " But why?!" he asked again. "Well, its what you get used to, I guess," Harry said. She knew Draco was used too much better. Sighing, she took a hard look at her little room and then looked down at her own clothes. She felt that she was shabby alone but next to Draco, she felt like a fat, gray rat. Glancing at Draco, she realized that he has been staring at her for the last five minutes. "So," she said, deciding to break the silence," how is your father?" " He's ok," Draco mumbled, looking at the floor. Oh, so smooth Draco, he thought sarcastically. "Well, how have you been?", he asked, thinking about how lonely he had been without her. "I've been well. I just got back from a trip to Paris, with the Weaselys, to celebrate our graduation. As a matter of fact," she said, turning to look at him, " we managed to catch a glance of your family's manor there. It's beautiful on the outside, but I bet it's even more beautiful on the inside." Weasel, he thought, panicked, that bastard is trying to take her away from me! "You can have it," he said, suddenly coming to a decision. He needed Harry in order to keep his sanity, which means he would do ANYTHING to have her. "What?!" she said, not understanding. "You can have anything you want," he said, turning to her, "my houses, my lands, all of my money. Anything." Getting on his knees, he pulled out the ring from his pocket and begged her, "Please marry me. I know I've been a jerk to you and your friends, but I love you and will spend the rest of our lives trying to make it up to you." Shocked, Harry stammered, " Why – y?!" It was Draco's turn to be shocked. He never expected this responance, and was about to say something when she stopped him with, "I mean, why did you choose me? You are prefect in every way and you deserve much better. I'm just an ugly duckling that will never turn into a beautiful swan or even a relatively pretty swan."

Taking her into his arms, he gently scolded her, "Why do you believe their lies? They've been brainwashing you since you were young. YOU'RE the perfect one. I'm just here to watch over my beautiful angel." "Are you sure?" she whispered into his chest. Pulling her to him even tighter, he said, " I worship you, you're everything to me. I'll do anything for you." "Then," she said, hoping she would make him happy, " I will marry you." Moving away from him, so she could see his face, Harry saw the pure joy on Draco's face. He bent down to kiss her. Just then the door opened and there stood the muggles. After giving Harry a passionate kiss, including tongue, Draco turned to the muggles, and said, "You're very lucky." "Huh?" they asked, looking shocked and confused. "There are laws in the wizarding world that protects stupid muggles, which is the only reason you're still alive," he said, smirking, "Of course, just because I can't kill you, doesn't mean I can't make you suffer." Wrapping her arms around his neck, Harry looked up at him and said, "They are not worth your time or magic. Besides we have more important and … fun things to do." He looked down her and licked his lips. Pulling out his ward (not that one!), Draco waved it around theatenly and yelled, " GET OUT!" which effectively scared the muggles out of the house. "Now," he said, turning back to Harry, " where were we?" Picking her up into his arms and laid her down on the bed. They fell asleep in each other's arms after making love.

FIN

Review please!


	2. Sorry ppls!

Sorry ppls!

I forget to do the disclaimer (though why we have to do this is beyond me) so here it is:

Disclaimer: I own nothing but two Harry Potter posters and four books on tape

Peace,

Headmistressofhogwarts


End file.
